Weekly Young Magazine
| company = Kodansha | publisher = | firstdate = June 16, 1980 | country = Japan | language = Japanese | website = Official site | issn = }} is a Japanese weekly [[seinen manga|''seinen manga]] anthology magazine published in Tokyo each Monday by Kodansha. The magazine was started on June 23, 1980 and is targeted at the adult male (seinen) demographic. The numerous serial stories running concurrently in Young tend to be violent, sexy, action-oriented, and imaginative, with an earthy sense of humor. The magazine's core readership has been dismissively characterized in the past as bikers and delinquents. The chapters of the series that run in Weekly Young Magazine are collected and published in tankōbon volumes under the "YoungKC" imprint every four months. The magazine usually features color photos of pinup girl on the cover and first few pages of each issue. Since December 9, 2009 Kodansha has published a monthly sister magazine, Monthly Young Magazine, a retitled makeover of their previous publication Bessatsu Young Magazine, which had published a total of 36 bimonthly issues during its existence."Bessatsu Young Magazine Goes Monthly on December 9", Anime News Network, Oct. 14, 2009. Retrieved March 25, 2016. Ongoing series There are currently 20 manga titles serialized weekly on Weekly Young Magazine. One series is on hiatus. } |Shuichi Shigeno | |} Completed series serialized in Young Magazine 1980s * (Katsuhiro Ōtomo) (1980 - 1981) * ''Akira (Katsuhiro Ōtomo) (1982 - 1990) * (Kazuhiro Kiuchi) (1983 - 2003) * ''Bataashi Kingyo (Minetarō Mochizuki) (1986 - 1988) * (Michiharu Kusunoki) (1986 - 1996) * ''3×3 Eyes (Yuzo Takada) (1987 - 2002) * (Masamune Shirow) (1989 - 1997) 1990s * (Michiharu Kusunoki) (1990 - 2008) * ''Weather Report Girl (Tetsu Adachi) (1992 - 1994) * (Minoru Furuya) (1993 - 1996) * ''Bakugyaku Familia (Hiroshi Tanaka) (1994 - 2004) * (Shuichi Shigeno) (1995-2013) * (Minetaro Mochizuki) (1995 - 2000) * (Nobuyuki Fukumoto) (1996 - 1999) * (Akira Hiramoto) (1998 - 2009) * (Yanwari Kazama) (1995-2013) * (Katsuhisa Minami) (1999-2006) 2000s * (Baba Yasushi) (2000 - 2012) * (Nobuyuki Fukumoto) (2000 - 2004) * (CLAMP) (2001 - 2002) * ''Higanjima (Kōji Matsumoto) (2002 - 2010) * Kyō no Go no Ni (Koharu Sakuraba) (2002-2003) * (Tadashi Agi), (Tetsuya Koshiba) (2002 - 2004) * ''xxxHolic (CLAMP) (2003 - 2011) * (Bow Ditama) (2004 - 2009) (transitioned to serialising in the monthly version of Young Magazine from December 2009 and onwards.) * (Kouji Kouno) (2004 - 2007) * (Nobuyuki Fukumoto) (2004 - 2008) * (Naoki Serizawa) (2004 - 2009) * (Shūzō Oshimi) (2004) * (Yōzaburō Kanari and Kuroko Yabuguchi) (2005 - 2007) * ''Kenka Shōbai (Yasuaki Kita) (2005 - 2011) * (Dragon Odawara) (2005 - 2011) *Shinjuku Swan'' (Ken Wakui) (2005 - 2013) * (Hiromoto Komatsu) (2006 - 2011) * (Tomonori Inoue) (2008-2016) * (Hiroshi Kisashi) (2009 - 2010) 2010s * Jun Watanabe (2010-2015) * (Yukai Asada) (2010-2011) * Akira Hiramoto (2011-2017) * (Dragon Odawara) (2011-2012) * (Kaori Saki) (2012-2015) * Shin Takahashi (2011-2013) * Mitsuru Hattori (2015-2016) References External links * [http://yanmaga.jp/weekly Young Magazine] - Official publisher page by Kodansha Category:1980 establishments in Japan Category:Japanese weekly manga magazines Category:Kodansha magazines Category:Magazines established in 1980 Category:Seinen manga magazines